Talk:Heroes of the Soviet Union/@comment-26184994-20151130221955/@comment-70.171.42.138-20151205211609
Comrade Lazy, this is what I mean about you. Now you are all reasonableness and light after painting me as the villain of the peace (or the March of War in this case). You also get all nice and chummy when you need me to vote or grind out some battles or post priorities or rally the troops or intercede with the SE on your behalf. But when you don't need my help, you treat me like a pariah and encourage others to do likewise. You get all "More Soviet than thou", even though by your own admission you started out with the Junta. Whom, need I point out, have been far more enemies than friends to the Union. Yet I am cast as the evil, Imperialist usurper and tyrant, in large part simply because I come from the neighboring and mostly friendly Shogunate Empire. You blur the line between fan fic and actual events, sir. You conveniently forget, or omit, that which disagrees with your narrative. Such as when, due to a bug, you were not allowed into the High Command. I nagged at the mercs about it until the bug was fixed. You need only ask SMG, Majik Mewt and others who were present about the truth regarding our tournament match. Masaharta was a witness as well and so was Der Floh, I believe. I can also forward you the PMs between us if you wish. Regarding Vandi: A suicide threat is usually either a cry for help or attention. Given his tendencies towards trolling and petty drama it is almost certainly the latter. The great Capitalist General Patton once struck a cowardly soldier who was harming morale and diverting care and attention away from those more needy and worthy of help. He was chided and relieved of duty due to it, so I consider myself to be in good company. As for no envy or hatred towards me, once more your reasonableness now belies your earlier words and I quote: "HKP does indeed carry a legend. Several in fact. One of which is being one of the few humans on this planet that I despise. So congratulations for your victory." http://marchofwar.wikia.com/wiki/HongKongPhooey_-_A_Quiet_Legend#comm-5230[[ http://marchofwar.wikia.com/wiki/HongKongPhooey_-_A_Quiet_Legend#comm-5230| ]] Now how am I supposed to read that? Especially given that shortly after you wrote it, you declared a jihad against the Empire, expressly to punish it for my actions as leader. Defeated, you tried (and failed) again two more times, with the help of your "good friends" the AW. Typing of which, I recall well your "friendly" war with them..when they nearly wiped the Union off the map...aided no doubt by numerous EA alts. Yet you took no retaliation against them or the EA for it. Your asking for my help in writing accounts of earlier SU FLs is flattering. But you and I seem to have very differing views of things. Besides, your vivid imagination should have no trouble filling in the gaps. It is clear that if the record of my leadership of the Soviet Union is to be set straight, I must write it myself. Good day to you Comrade, Yuri